


Hubbub at the HoloHouse

by viedogaems



Series: Hubbub at the HoloHouse [1]
Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viedogaems/pseuds/viedogaems
Summary: Amelia comforts Gura after an accident
Series: Hubbub at the HoloHouse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014054
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Hubbub at the HoloHouse

Stained kitchen utensils hung from dirty racks, the dried blood and rust blending together enough you couldn't tell which was which. The room was unsettling, but it had some light, which was enough to make her deem it safe. Her stomach was already rumbling after being trapped in this house for nearly three hours. Was it fear that upset her, or something else?  
Before Gura had the time to react, she was assaulted from the front. An 'eep' escaped her throat as the game's soundtrack flared and her character was flung to the ground. Her instincts helped her to pass the encounter, but the damage was already done.  
She shifted her weight in her chair to settle herself only to hear a slight squishing noise from between her legs. "Oh no." she thought. "I hope the microphone didn't pick that up."  
She tried her best to play off the incident. "That got me." She said, her cheeks flushing red. "Yep. That got me."  
Gura tried to wipe up as much of the mess as she could with some nearby tissues, but the puddle was too large for the thin paper she was holding. She frantically searched for something more absorbent but found only empty cans littered along her desk. If she delayed much longer, the urine would surely stain her chair. But first, she had to make sure nobody in her stream was aware of the accident.  
"Gura needs a break." Her voice was shaky. Most people would assume that was because of the jumpscare. That should work to her advantage. She found an old paper towel on the ground nearby and got to work cleaning up her chair. While she pushed the warm liquid off the easily-stain-able leather, Gura filled the dead air with some light vocalizations in the hopes that she could drown out the wet sounds her seat was making.  
"Okay, maybe it's time to end the stream." She sat back down on the chair, her soaked panties making a squish as she put her weight on to them. Gura read off a few announcements in a hasty voice, hoping the growing warm spot on her seat didn't make the discomfort in her tone too obvious.

After a few minutes, she signed off with a goodbye and instantly muted her mic. As bloop bounced around on the screen, Gura crawled onto all fours and groped for something, anything, that could clean up the puddle that had now spread to the floor. The fluid staining her groin had grown cold and as she crawled beneath her desk she felt it against her inner thigh. Gura groaned. Her hoodie would be ruined if she didn't get it washed as soon as possible.  
"A! Of course." The conclusion was obvious. Gura pulled off her hoodie in a single motion and bunched it up, careful to ensure that the wet parts were on the inside of the bundle. She pressed the ball of cloth into the carpet and put as much of her weight forwards, her tiny butt pointing into the air as she leaned into her task.  
"Gura? Is everything-" Amelia's voice stopped mid-sentence as her question was answered. She saw the almost naked girl crawling on the ground, forcing pee-stained clothes into a puddle where her chair once was. When Gura heard the door creak open, she paused what she was doing and turned her whole body around. Her arms froze in front of her chest as she was unsure whether to cover her nudity or her shameful stain.  
"A- I- It's... Aaaaah..." Gura had nothing to say.  
"Don't worry, we'll get this mess cleaned up together and then I'll help you clean yourself, okay?" Amelia's tone was warm but her smug smile seemed to be holding back laughter.  
Gura wanted to say "Okay", but the sound wouldn't come out.  
As Amelia helped her to her feet, Gura's fingers went limp and she dropped the stained hoodie to the floor. Vulnerability radiated off of her as she stood in her room with tears welling in her eyes and nothing on but a ruined pair of striped panties. Amelia bit her lip to stop a gasp from escaping and she felt her breath choking up in her throat. Without thinking, her arms raised themselves up in front of her and soon she was wrapping her hands around the shark girl's bare shoulders and pulling her close. Gura's face burrowed between Amelia's breasts as her body went limp and she leaned into the hug, her tears dried by the fabric of Amelia's shirt.  
Gura huffed and puffed, trying to stop herself from crying even harder than she already was. The ragged breaths gently blew against Amelia's body making her spine shiver in excitement. The detective grasped the back of Gura's head and gently stroked her hair with long, slender fingers. Her other hand found it's way further down, her thumb sliding beneath the elastic band of the stained panties. Gura flinched at the feeling of Amelia's hand wrapping around her buttock. She tried to squirm away but Amelia only pulled her in harder.  
"Ame, what are you do-" Gura tried to protest, but Amelia silenced her with a kiss. It was an awkward and clumsy show of affection, the two girls bumping their noses together and struggling to get their breathing in sync. Amelia tried to force her tongue into Gura's mouth but the shark shut her jagged teeth tightly to prevent further violation. By the time the kiss was over, neither of them could even remember the mess on the floor.  
It wasn't until Amelia looked down at Gura's small body that the events before entered her mind again. "Come on, we need to get you out of those clothes." Amelia picked up the stained hoodie with one hand and took Gura's with the other. Gura nodded and followed along.

Outside the bathroom, Amelia watched Gura undress, taking in the sight of her naked body. Her stomach was tight from years of swimming but still had the roundness of a child and even a trace amount of baby fat. Gura slid her fingers down the sides of her panties and pulled them off, letting gravity do most of the work. Amelia covered her mouth to hide the fact that she was licking her lips.  
Now completely naked, Gura suddenly remembered to be embarrassed. She covered her sex with a hand and crossed the other arm over the slight mounds that made up her chest. Her mouth contorted into a frown as she turned around to check on whether Amelia was still staring at her only to find a surprising scene. "Wait a minute, why are you undressing?" Gura slunk backwards to put distance between herself and the horny detective but bumped into a closed door. She tried to open it but it was locked. There was nowhere to run.  
Amelia finished stripping in no time at all, the last of her clothes being pushed into the washer along with Gura's garments. The shark's eyes widened as the lid locked and the machine began winding up. Her clothes were now out of reach as the naked detective began creeping closer and closer. She fell to the ground.  
Amelia was violating every inch of Gura's body with her eyes alone, and she was about to start using her hands as well. Gura felt around for some sort of reprieve, some way to save her innocence from being snatched away. She remembered the kiss and how good it felt, but a part of her still rejected the idea of going any further.  
Regardless of how Gura felt, Amelia was intent on pushing their physical partnership even further. She pinned Gura's hands to the ground and forced her onto her back. Gura tried to close her legs in order to preserve the last bit of dignity she had, but Amelia blocked her from covering by forcing her knee between the shark's legs. All Gura managed to do was squeeze Amelia's thigh with hers, which only served to fuel Amelia's lust.  
Her eyes squeezed shut as if she could block out the events that were happening. Amelia went to work, kissing Gura's neck and collarbones, licking the sweat off of her body and sucking up bits of skin. Her mouth made strange slurping noises as she burrowed her face into Gura's pudgy body. Gura could only let out small shrieks in reply as her mind fought between discomfort and pleasure.  
The assault continued for what seemed like hours but what couldn't have been more than a few minutes. Then, the door opened.  
"Humu?" A dark silhouette stood stark against the steam from the bathroom. Ina stepped out from the light, a bath towel clutched to her chest. She stepped back at the sight of the two naked girls at a standoff in front of the bathroom door, but tried not to let the shock show in her expression.  
"I was... I was about to start my drawing stream." Ina's brain-cell struggled to find an appropriate response so instead she threw out a non-sequitur.  
"That's not for a few minutes, we've got time!" Amelia's attention was drawn away from the naked shark girl beneath her and on to the squid in front of her. Her breasts heaved forward a half second after the rest of her body did and soon Amelia was interrogating every inch of Ina's body with her eyes.  
Ina clutched the towel more tightly to her body as if the fabric could withstand a direct attack from the lustful groping Amelia looked eager to dole out. A bare leg poked out from the fold at the side and Amelia lunged for it as though it were Kentucky Fried Phoenix and she hadn't eaten in weeks.

Ina squealed as the detective grabbed her around the waist, sliding across the sheer bathroom floor on two bare knees and sticking her face directly into her flat stomach. Ina tried to wrestle the horny blonde away from her with one hand while adjusting her towel with the other, but Amelia's lust was too overpowering and soon she was on her back beside the exhausted shark.  
Amelia's mouth immediately went for the exposed flat chest sprawled out before her. Ina squirmed a bit beneath the weight, but put up very little actual resistance to the molestation. Amelia took full advantage of this.  
She took Ina's right nipple into her mouth a gummed at it with her lips, teasing the tip with her tongue. Her hands ran up the side of the squid-girl's slim body until it found it's way to her trembling hand. As their fingers intwined, the uneasiness in Ina's body faded away and in it's place came acceptance.  
Ina arched her back in pleasure, pushing her chest closer to Amelia's face who in turn gave some of her love to Ina's other nipple. The squid's hands were busy holding on to Amelia for comfort, so she used her lower body to try and return the affection. Two long slender legs raised themselves off the floor and wrapped around Amelia's body, pulling her in closer like a tentacle gripping it's prey.

Gura lay on the ground beside the lustful display, panting from her molestation. Despite having spent the last few minutes trying to catch her breath, she couldn't seem to calm herself down. Upon hearing the lewd noises beside her, she understood why. The pleasure of having her body groped and her self embraced lingered in her mind and a part of her became jealous at the sight of Ina recieving more attention than she got.  
The shark creeped up on the squid, who was currently too enthralled by the girl on top of her to notice her approaching. She raised her hands as if to attack and threw herself over Ina's face, one thigh hugging either cheek.  
Ina's eyes widened in shock once again, but the pleasure stemming through her body overrode the suprise and she almost immediately began to stick her tongue out. It found it's way to the mound between Gura's legs and felt around to gain it's bearings. Amelia took notice of the display in front of her and sat upright, that she might better finish what she started with the shark girl.  
Ina's tongue found Gura's clit at the same moment Amelia's fingers pinched around Gura's nipples. The combined pleasure shocked her body and she squeezed Ina's head in an involuntary spasm. The girl wrestled a hand free from Amelia's grasp and laid it on Gura's thigh, her slim fingers digging into the fatty flesh.  
Amelia continued groping Gura's tits and began to grind her sex into Ina's mound in the same rhythm. Gura, losing control, tried to regain her composure by thrusting her lower body against Ina's head, but only managed to match this pace. When Ina began to push back against Amelia, all three girls reached a point of perfection, something deep inside of them rushing out at once.

It was a long time until any of the girls were able to lift themselves up from the pile of flesh that lay on the floor of the HoloHouse. It was Ina who first sat up, panicking when she remembered she had a live going on in just a few minutes.  
"My membership stream!" Ina raised a hand to her head in shock. "I was supposed to start it a few minutes ago!"  
"I'm sure they don't mind the wait." Amelia smiled at the panicked squid girl, rubbing a finger along the sleeping shark's stomach.  
Ina ignored the comment and fished around for her clothes, hastily throwing them on to make herself decent enough to stream. After she finished dressing herself, she pulled burrito out of the dryer and gave him a quick squeeze.  
"Oooh! I was supposed to eat something first!" Ina clutched her stomach. "My tummy's gonna be growling the whole time."  
Ina ran back to her room, shutting the door behind her as she started up her stream. That left Amelia and the sleeping Gura alone together. The detective scooped up the shark in her arms and carried her back to her room, laying her gently on the bed and tucking the sheets around her.


End file.
